


A Scottish B&B

by ImaRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Bed & Breakfast, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom!Harry Potter, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Cheating Harry Potter, Draco is a sassy goddess, Dry Wit, Friendship, Hogsmeade, Hook-Up, Humor, Humour, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, Oliver is an inn keeper, One Night Stands, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Scotland, Teammates to Lovers, Top Oliver Wood, Top!Oliver Wood, Unhappy marriage, careers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaRavenclaw/pseuds/ImaRavenclaw
Summary: Aurors Malfoy and Potter have finished their case and on their last night in the area they stay in a Scottish bed and breakfast. The new owner is an old friend of Harry’s who might teach him that the second ‘b’ in b&b might stand for something other than breakfast.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Oliver Wood, mentioned Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	A Scottish B&B

The way that Draco wrote his notes had always irritated Harry. He would take forever, writing in elegant cursive and including useless details, always clenching his face tightly in concentration. Usually Harry had notes of his own to write, but today there seemed to be no point and Draco’s would ought to be enough. Their boss had sent them up to the Scottish Highlands to investigate a trace of dark magic being used. Draco and Harry were happy that they’d found the trace to be a false alarm. But perhaps going on a wild goose chase for a caster could have potentially been less exhausting.

“This is fucking pointless, Draco” Harry said. “Just hurry up it’s getting dark!”

“Since when are you afraid of the dark Potter?” Draco scowled, not at Harry but at his emerald leather-bound notepad. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down in the moist spring grass. He watched the sun fall into its resting spot. Then he watched the moon replace it. He laid down to watch the stars, which they should’ve missed by an hour in Harry’s mind.

Eventually he was sick and tired. “Draco!” Harry spat, shooting up. “How can you even see? Let’s go back to Dufftown for god sakes.”

“Merlin no. I’m not going back to that freaking inn. All that weird muggle woman does is stare at me while she fixes her hair.”

Harry was beyond bored. He laid back down. His spot in the grass was well worn in by now. He sort of felt sorry for the field. All he wanted to do was have a hot stew and a nice sleep before they were due back in London the next day. “Perhaps she wants to shag you,” he suggested. He heard Draco shudder from above him. The woman who hosted the muggle inn they had stayed in for the past few nights was going on 63 and smelled of honey and cat litter. “Let’s just go home then.”

“You know that we’re not supposed to arrive straight home from a case!” Draco scolded. “We’re to report to Arlow. And there’s no doubt the Ministry’s closed by now.”

“Fine,” Harry sighed dejectedly. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up. “How about somewhere in Hogsmede? It’s closer than Dufftown any how.”

“Urgh salvation. We’ll just get the bags in the morning. What time is checkout?”

“Um,” Harry puzzled. “11?”

“For… Merlin Potter it was your job to remember the details of that goddamned rose shack!”

“Rose shack sounds like it should be a term of endearment.”

Draco ground his teeth so loud that it could clearly be heard. Dragging Harry across the field, he muttered to himself. He was always like that, only doing things when they were convenient for him. Five minutes ago Harry would have paid 100 galleons for Draco to be rushing them. “I hate you.” He said.

“The feeling is mutual,” Harry grumbled, following like a child being towed away from the sweets shop.

They arrived at Jessamy’s and it looked as old as ever. The wooden door was all battered and the paint on the windowsills were peeling. But inside there was a warm welcome light. Harry was quick to patter up the steps. Draco gave the place a disgusted once over before following Harry up reluctantly. Inside there were homey armchairs and a nice fire. A staircase led up to what Harry presumed were the rooms and to the side there was a dining area. A sign pointed that, that was also the way to the kitchen.

Draco walked up to the counter, on which sat a bell. He covered his hand with his sleeve and tapped it. Harry rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such a snob.” He said.

“Well, I’m sorry that I didn’t grow up in a cupboard.” Draco retorted. Harry sort of regretted telling him that. He often apologized sarcastically whenever Harry chided him for having something be fine for him but not good enough for Draco’s standards.

“Merlin’s beard Draco, the cupboard has nothing to do with being accustomed to things. I’ve had a bedroom for about eleven years now you know.”

“Not long enough to get some common sense it appears.” 

Harry clenched his hands into fists and shoved them to his sides to avoid hitting his partner in the face. “You’re infuriating,”

Someone came out from a door behind the staircase. Harry was shocked by the person’s identity. Oliver Wood poked his head out, giving them a grin. “I thought I heard a lover’s quarrel.” He came over to the counter and cocked his head.

Draco threw his head back and groaned. “I’ll take the Cat Litter Lady.”

“Oliver, what are you doing here?” Harry’s face was coated in surprise. Oliver laughed heartily and limped out from behind the counter as an explanation. Harry gave him another puzzled look. He had not heard of Oliver on the quidditch circuit for a while but hadn’t thought anything like this could be the reason.

“Hurt myself on the pitch a while back. Healers thought it was a break but… I can’t really explain it, they don’t even know what it is. My body’s always spasming and in pain. I can’t play anymore. And Jack’s an old family friend. He needed someone to buy the place so, I did.”

Draco was hanging back by the door. He was practically having a fit deciding whether to stay or leave. Working together had forced Harry and Draco to get over their differences, but Draco still despised people like Oliver Wood. “Enough with the sob story,” Draco said.

“Hark at you, jeez Draco calm yourself.” Harry said. Then he gave Oliver an embarrassed look of apology for his pet. Draco was like a dog who was calm outside but broke coffee tables and destroyed flowers inside.

“How much for a room?” Draco asked, ignoring Harry’s comment completely.

“Honeymoon Suite?” Oliver raised his eyebrows. Harry tried not to laugh while Draco practically had a seizure in the corner. His face had lost all colour and his usual scowl was coloured with an expression of, _how dare he?_

“I have a wife.” He choked up. Harry couldn’t take it anymore and he let out a breathy fit of laughter. Oliver laughed as well. Draco was almost turning blue. When the joke had lost its weight Draco said, “Two Singles. Different rooms.”

He glared at Oliver and he said, “Nice to see you too Malfoy.” He found two available keys on the wall, which wasn’t difficult because they appeared to be the only guests. Then he handed one each to the young men. He asked them how many nights and they both said ‘one’ at the same time. Oliver laughed again and took galleons from Harry. Draco asked for purchase parchment so that they could be reimbursed by the Ministry.

“I doubt our boss is going to want to pay for two rooms, Draco.” Harry said.

“I’ll just tell him that Cat Lady tried to come onto me.” Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. He seriously doubted that Arlow would believe Draco couldn’t have defended himself in that situation. Never-the-less, he accepted the parchment that Oliver handed him. Draco threw him a look and trotted up the staircase, not to be seen until morning.

Oliver was about to head back behind the staircase when Harry’s stomach growled. “I don’t suppose you have any food, do you? Or is this really strictly just a bed and breakfast?”

Oliver came back around the counter top. “No,” he said. “I mean yes, there’s food. I can’t really come up with what to name this place. I’m planning on turning it into a pub with sleeping rooms. Like a restaurant with a lodge. It’s a little too formal for my taste as it is now.”

“So, the food?” Harry chuckled. Oliver held his right arm out to show him the way and they went from the entry to the very pub-like kitchen tucked in the back. Oliver went behind the long wooden counter and grabbed a beer glass from a hook above the bar. He filled the cup with water and slammed it down in front of Harry.

“Haggis? Or I could make a sandwich.”

It didn’t seem like a hard decision on Harry’s part. “Sandwich,” he said, trying to reign in his disgust. Really only Scottish people seemed to be able to bear haggis. Oliver nodded and went to the silver fridge in the back of the room.

“So, what brings you and Mouth Off?”

“Draco? We had a case up near Dufftown. Private Ministry matters beyond that I’m afraid.”

Oliver nodded then began bustling around, chopping bread and lathering mayonnaise on it. From the little amount of time Harry had known Oliver, he did most things without magic. Harry agreed with that way of doing things. Magic could be convenient but as Molly Weasley had once said, wands shouldn’t be whipped out for everything.

Sandwich done and dropped in front of Harry, Oliver smiled and excused himself. “I’ll be in the office if you need anything,” he said, motioning towards the room they had come from.

“No, stay and keep me company.” He said. Oliver hesitated. “Come on, there’s no one here. It’s not like I’m a real customer. Let’s catch up.” The young men laughed lightly. Oliver took a seat at the bar and let Harry take a few bites of his sandwich before starting a conversation. The two of them talked about everything. They hadn’t really seen each other for a year or two. The last time that Harry could remember talking to Oliver for more than a few minutes he’d just finished auror training at twenty and took Ginny to see a game.

“It’s amazing how it’s been three years since we’ve really talked.” Oliver said in disbelief. That’s when the got to the inevitable subject of Harry’s companion that day. “Last time was that game. How is Ginny? She was there, right?”

Harry let out a weak sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn’t quite sure how much he should tell Oliver. It was not that he did not trust his old team captain, it was just that he’d never really consulted anyone about his and Ginny’s bizarre relationship.

“Actually, not great.” Oliver looked confused by this. Harry began to pick at the remainder of his sandwich as he explained. “Well, we’re still together but we don’t… Y’know, anymore. I don’t really want to split with her if I’m being honest, with our prominence in the media, not to sound pompous or something… It’s like a publicity thing at this point. I don’t know how to explain it. Anyways, I don’t expect you to understand. We haven’t talked about it enough so I don’t even fully get it yet.”

“So, she’s still your wife, but you’re not doing it?”

Harry laughed stiffly. “I guess it’s sort of an unspoken agreement to stay together for our kid.”

Oliver made a surprised face. “You’re a dad now?” He was probably more bewildered by the fact that he’d heard nothing in the news than that Harry was 23 and already a father. Across from him Harry nodded proudly and fished about in his wool sweater for something.

“That’s James. He’s almost a year.”

“Well, that’s why things aren’t how they should be with Ginny. I mean, having a kid is always difficult for the parents. The whole giving your life up for someone else thing. I suppose that’s why I’m not even dating anyone.”

“No, even before…” Harry trailed off and looked down. After some silence he offered up another phrase by way of explanation. “We were pretty drunk that night. New Years Party,”

“I see,”

The conversation lulled after that. That’s when Harry suggested shots. It was probably a decision that he would regret tomorrow morning as Draco yapped at him the whole car ride back to London, but at that moment he didn’t care; he just needed everything off of his mind. Curse the fact that Arlow made them take muggle transport for non-urgent investigations.

The drinking started off well-intentioned enough. But after three drinks Harry forgot that this was a business trip and Oliver felt like he was eighteen in the Gryffindor common room again and not a functioning member of adult society. He kept pouring them both drinks and they soon lost count.

On his seventh or eighth shot Harry grabbed his water cup and filled it with beer on tap. He proceeded to slosh a small bit of the alcohol on his shirt. “Crap,” he said, putting the glass down and pulling his shirt out to exam the stain. His watch was right under his nose, the hour hand on three. “Merlin, is that the time?”

Oliver took his wrist and examined the watch. “Shit,” he grumbled.

“Draco’s going to kill me if I don’t get up tomorrow,” Harry said, tumbling off of his stool and walking towards the front desk. He staggered a little. Oliver was not nearly as drunk, so he got up and offered to help Harry up the stairs. At first, he brushed Oliver off, but as he tripped up the first step he admitted it might be a good idea. They went up the stairs together and stumbled to the room number listed on Harry’s key.

Just as the pair got to the door, Harry tripped on the hallway runner and lurched forward suddenly, nearly falling to the ground. Oliver let out a breath of effort and yanked Harry back up. Once he was stable Harry apologized, looking down. Whenever he got sloshed his mental capacities always stuck around much longer than his physical ones.

“It’s fine,” Oliver said quietly, still holding Harry’s shoulders. Harry was breathing in the waft of Oliver’s cheap whiskey breath when he looked up. If he were sober he would have backed away from the strange closeness. But, in that moment, the orange hallway lights made Oliver’s hazel eyes look warm and enticing.

_He’s really gotten quite handsome,_ Harry thought to himself. In a moment of impulse, he stumbled back towards the wall of the hall, bunching his hand up in Oliver’s shirt and dragging him along gently. Back to the wall, he leaned in to the older man sickeningly slow.

It was a kiss of liquor and mint. Oliver didn’t move at first, surprised, but then he pushed back against Harry and ran his hand up the side of his hair. It was nothing shocking, just one long kiss. Harry made an appreciative noise as Oliver moved his hand to his ass, searching for the room key. He retrieved it and wiggled it around in the lock, not removing his lips from Harry’s.

The door opened and the two of them fell back into the room and onto the small bed at the back of it. Harry was sat on the end, separating his legs to make room for Oliver, but he didn’t come closer. Instead, Oliver pulled back and pressed a hand to his head. “I should go. We can’t do this.”

“Oliver, it’s fine,” Harry said, adjusting the jeans he thought should have already been on the floor, with or without the other man. He stood. It was too uncomfortable to sit down.

“What about Ginny?” Oliver paced. The alcohol was slowly starting to leave their bodies and reason was creeping back in. Harry came over and hooked a finger in one of his belt loops to stop him.

“That’s not even something I’m thinking about right now,” he sighed. With the hand that wasn’t holding Oliver in place he rubbed his eyes.

“Maybe you should be,” Oliver said roughly.

“But I’m not… She wouldn’t be angry anyways. I wouldn’t be surprised if she hasn’t done the same on a business trip of her own.”

“Harry,” Oliver sighed. “I want to do this, but I couldn’t bear to think I did something that ruined your relationship with Ginny.”

Harry took Oliver’s jaw between his hands and looked at him in the eyes. “We’re adults. Can we please just do this without turning it into such a big deal?” He watched Oliver toss the question around in his brain for a moment. Trying not to look impatient, he thought of his investigation.

Finally, Oliver nimbly started unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. “We have to be quiet though, the walls in this place are paper-thin.”

Harry scoffed, taking Oliver by the hips to the bed. “So much for adult. Makes me feel like I’m back at school.”

“But you,” Oliver laughed. He laughed some more as Harry began to kiss his neck and slide off his t-shirt. “Don’t tell me you had sex at school?”

It was dark but Oliver could still see Harry’s deep blush. “Nope. One of those nerdy wedding-nighters.”

“I wouldn’t say nerdy.” Oliver pushed Harry back and tried to take his belt off. He grumbled a bit. The belt was proving rather difficult. Harry told him to shut up and brought his face down to his, hand on the back of his neck. Oliver left the belt alone and settled for palming Harry’s crotch through the thick jeans.

The thought that Harry had only ever had sex with Ginny bothered and enticed him at the same time. But, this also seemed like something Harry had done many times before. Surely Oliver couldn’t be his second? The confidence he had didn’t make it seem like he’d only experienced one body besides his own. As more clothes came off, nasty belt and trousers included, Oliver couldn’t shrug it off anymore. He knew that he should be enjoying the contact, but as usual he couldn’t relax. He put a small bit of pressure on Harry’s shoulders to have him know he wanted to say something. Harry pulled back and gave him a questioning look.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. But I was wondering…” He trailed off.

“You were wondering if you’re the only guy I’ve ever done this with before? Yeah, I guess. I mean, there’s been some stuff but…” Harry rubbed his eyes again. It seemed to be something he did whenever he was struggling to find what to say. Oliver put his weight on an arm so he wouldn’t fully be on Harry’s body. When he was a little farther he saw the gleam in his eyes and the redness of his lips. There was also the bulge in his pants, but he didn’t want to think about that just yet. “When I said that I waited until my wedding night I guess I made it sound like… Merlin, Oliver. Ginny and I have a weird relationship. We took breaks and saw other people and all sorts of stuff happened. It’s complicated. Right now I would just really like to fuck you. Can we discuss it another time?”

Oliver apologized for bothering him with it. Harry told him it was fine. It made sense for him not to understand or to be confused. They stopped thinking about everything that was going on and went back to kissing. They ripped the last pieces of clothing off of each other and began kissing everywhere else. Harry liked the way Oliver fucked. It was nothing like when he’d last made love with Ginny. She was tender and took her time. With them, it was always a long slice of time filled with pure love. Harry’s teenage sexuality had been rather repressed. He’d convinced himself he liked it that way. One of the married couple's troubles was his newfound insistence that everything should be harder, faster, _wilder_. Perhaps that was the reason they hadn’t had sex since right after James’s birth. Everything about the way Oliver took the moment in hand was right; from his hungry gazes to the sickening way he teased Harry’s arsehole until Oliver had him begging to put a finger in.

Harry couldn’t tell if seconds or hours went by. Everything passed in a blur of unappeasable pleasure. When Oliver was finally inside of him, rocking against his body, he couldn’t even remember how they’d prepared for the moment. All he could focus on was trying to obey Oliver’s instruction to be quiet. But Oliver was making him feel so good he didn’t care that Draco might be wide awake and wide-eyed in the room next door. When Oliver hit the spot he collapsed from his all fours position and down into the pillow. Moaning appreciatively, he begged Oliver for more. The other man put his weight back on Harry’s body and whispered tantalizingly into his left ear. “You’re a greedy little boy aren’t you?”

Harry nodded and let out a weak, “Faster.” He had a tight grimace on his face. Oliver was hitting the spot again and Harry was sure he wouldn’t last much longer. He came quickly, letting out a loud groan. He felt Oliver’s hand slap the noise back into his mouth.

“Shhh,” Oliver laughed breathily, biting down into Harry’s shoulder for his own climax moments later. The two of them rolled over, Oliver sliding out of Harry. He grimaced a little. The two men lay in silence on the small bed for a moment. “Maybe I shouldn’t stay,” Oliver said quietly in Harry’s back.

“It doesn’t matter to me if you sleep here,” Harry replied, voice still breathy from the sex.

“Okay,” Oliver said, settling in.

“Okay,” Harry echoed, tugging the arm around him closer.

The next morning Harry awoke. Oliver was gone, presumably on the first floor. He lifted the covers and got out of bed. Groggy from the lack of sleep, he dressed and left the room. It would sort of feel like a walk of shame if only Draco wouldn’t be wearing the same clothes too.

Speaking of the master irritator, he was leaning on the front desk, writing something in his stupid field journal. Without looking up, Draco began to grumble at Harry. “I hope your cock is satisfied. I got absolutely no sleep last night.” He pushed past Harry. “And I’ll have you know that I heard everything.” He exited through the front door. Harry knew that he’d be waiting outside for him to tie up any loose ends. He didn’t want to make Draco wait too long though. His partner was apt to be impatient, and Harry knew that Draco wanted to get the hell back to London as soon as humanly possible. But Harry had to say goodbye to Oliver.

He entered the pub area and there he was. His hair was dishevelled and he was shovelling down a plate of scrambled eggs.

“Good morning,” Harry said awkwardly, hanging back by the door. Oliver looked up and smiled as best he could with food in his mouth. He held up his hand and waved. There was a held fork between his fingers.

“Morning,” he replied after swallowing his eggs.

“So, any eggs left?” Harry laughed, approaching. Oliver pushed himself off the island in the kitchen and came closer as well. When he and Harry were a foot apart he spoke.

“You only get two Bs. You already got a place to sleep. Now it’s breakfast or bonking. Not both.” Oliver said in a low voice. It was incredibly sexy. Harry blushed sheepishly and threw his gaze to the floor. “Maybe next time we don’t have to wait three years to have a real conversation?”

Harry said, “I might take you up on that.”

“Potter! Stop eyefucking the innkeeper and get your ass out here!” They heard Draco yell from outside. Harry rolled his eyes. Then he kissed Oliver on the cheek and began to back away. The faster he got out the easier it would be to calm the ballistic blonde.

Harry ducked out of the lodge and ran down the stairs. When he caught up to Draco, who’d already started walking to the apparition point, he apologized.

“Nah, I’m proud of you. You’ve been so stiff, a good shag might make it easier to put up with you in the future. It’s not like we’re fighting evil for half a week at least.”

“What about—?”

“Cat Lady.” Draco cut Harry off. He swore like a sailor, remembering the fact that they still had to get the bags. Then the two men laughed, falling away into apparition.

And they continued to laugh as they became part of the air.


End file.
